¿Cómo sería besarte?
by RumiTaseme
Summary: La confusión de los sentimientos que tiene Seamus y el temor por perder la amistad de su amigo se debaten por salir a la superficie. Pero un Gryffindor no se queda acobardado, por ese motivo Seamus decide entregarle una carta a Dean.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

 **Color:** Rosado - Sexualidad (Orientación sexual)

* * *

 **¿Cómo sería besarte?**

Me dormía escuchando tu respiración, deseando, sin saberlo, escuchar mi nombre en tus sueño, pues, no sé si eres consciente, pero algunas veces hablas en ellos. Al principio solo quedaba atento esperando descubrir algo divertido, pocas veces era más de una palabra suelta, pero cuando pronunciabas frases solían ser sobre quidditch o tu familia. Era bastante relajante oír tu voz, hasta que pronunciaste su nombre, Ginny. Me dolió el pecho, no sabes cómo..., era una sensación de desasosiego, una presión que parecía impedirme respirar con normalidad. Una parte de mí quiso que Ron te escuchase y que en uno de sus arrebatos se lanzase a por ti. Me culpé inmediatamente por ese pensamiento. Me dije que era debido a que si te gustaba alguien dejaríamos de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y de cierta manera perdería a mi mejor amigo. Dudé si tan solo era eso lo que sentía o algo más. Me comencé a preguntar si sentía atracción hacia esa chica, era muy guapa y divertida, llamaba bastante la atención con su cabello pelirrojo y en cada partido era impresionante.

A la semana siguiente apareciste frente a mí con una sonrisa contagiosa, con un brillo en los ojos que hacía tiempo que no te veía y con gran emoción me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Ginny Weasley.

¡Qué dolor!

No sé como conseguí fingir que todo estaba bien, que me alegraba un montón por ti. Esa angustia en el pecho debía significar que me había enamorado, ¿por qué tenía que tener sentimientos hacia la misma chica que amabas? Me sentí horrible, intenté fijarme en otras chicas, pero ninguna me hacía quitarme de la mente tu alegre rostro cuando la tomabas por la cintura, ninguna eclipsaba tu sonrisa tras abrazarla o tu sonrojo tras besarla.

Mis dudas duraron por mucho más tiempo, hasta el momento en que creí que mis esperanzas de volver a verte estaban por los suelos, en esas noches en las que lloré tu ausencia y al mismo tiempo deseé que si estabas vivo no acabases en ese oscuro Hogwarts tan distinto al que habíamos recorrido juntos. Sufrí un gran desasosiego cada día en que los Mortífagos atrapaban a alguien. Escuchaba Pottervigilancia con atención cada día, o al menos los días que conseguía sintonizarla, por suerte al ser varios los que la seguíamos eran pocos los días que no podíamos escuchar el programa.

No noté cuanta tensión estaba cargando hasta que te vi aparecer en la sala de los Menesteres. Por un segundo dudé si realmente eras tú, pero no pasó ni un momento más y corrí junto a ti. Vi cada marca que portabas en tu piel por el duro camino que habías recorrido, sé que también viste las mías y te preocupaste, pero esas para mí ya no tenían importancia. El abrazo que nos dimos fue todo lo que necesitaba para acabar de creer que tu ausencia había terminado. Con toda aquella emoción deseé, realmente lo hice, poder juntar mis labios con los tuyos. Sabía que no debía, no era correcto, eras mi amigo, un chico, ambos eramos hombres, algo estaba mal en mí, ¡tenía que estarlo!, pues no era normal que se me acelerase el latido del corazón aquella noche que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa en vacaciones, y al no tener camas libres tuvimos que compartir una. No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero fingí dormir para no alertarte, no comprendía que me sucedía, pues ya había descansado alguna vez con mi primo y claramente no sentí nada con él.

Por fin lo había comprendido, los celos que había tenído cuando salías con la pequeña de los Weasley no era porque ella me gustaba...

Te aseguro que no te mentía cuando hablábamos de lo guapa que era alguna chica, de cuál tenía las mejores piernas o de a quién nos gustaría llevar al baile. Me da mucha vergüenza recordarlo ahora, ya que aunque las sigo viendo hermosas y me siguen gustando... Te prefiero a ti. Eres el que más destaca para mí, quizás Ginny sea más guapa, pero no es a ella a quién quiero abrazar cada día, y Pansy tenga unas piernas de infarto, pero son las tuyas las que ansío entrelazar con las mías.

No espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos, pero ahora que estoy seguro de mi orientación, como buen Gryffindor debía decírtelo, pero temía no tener el valor suficiente para no tartamudear frente a ti y quedar como un idiota. Por eso escribí esta carta, leela rápida o no podré contenerme y acabaré arrebatándotela de las manos para quemarla lo antes posible.

Dean, te amo.

Perdona por hacerte esto.

Seamus.


End file.
